game_nationfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game, and the third installment of the series developed by Scott Cawthon. It is chronologically the final game of the series, and the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's, set thirty years after the events of the first game. There are no doors or lights in the third game, and the player must rely on playing audio and sealing off vents to survive, as well as utilizing a Maintenance Panel to reboot any systems which happen to go offline. Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, and an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic.... Development The game was first announced with a teaser that was posted on Scott's website on December 6, 2014. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of Springtrap with the words "I am still here" on the image along with a small 3 in the corner, this image being added on January 2, 2015. The last teaser image he revealed on his website was an image of a box full of parts from the toy animatronics, parts from some old animatronics, and some other objects, such as a paper plate man. Springtrap can be seen standing next to the box. The file's name was "whatcanweuse.jpg". On January 26, 2015, Scott released the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on its Steam Greenlight page, the page also containing various in-game screenshots. The game was officially released on March 2, 2015 - first, as a demo given out to Let's Players on Twitch.tv and YouTube, then hours later as a full game available to the public on Steam. An Android version was released on March 7, 2015, followed by an iOS release on March 12, 2015. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 3 received mixed to positive reviews from professional critics, specifically garnering praise for its darker and grittier tone. At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has received an average score of 71 out of 100, whereas GameRankings gave the game's PC version a 72.00% based on 4 reviews, and the iOS version an 80%. Omri Petitte from PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's 3 a score of 77 out of 100, praising the reworked camera system, but commented on how the jumpscares from the other animatronics "felt a little stale by the third night." In a more critical review, Nic Rowen from Destructoid gave the game a 6.5 out of 10, saying that, even though the game is "by far the most technically proficient and mechanically satisfying installment yet," he criticized Springtrap and Fazbear's Fright for lacking the "charm of the original cast and locations." History 2014 * On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This was possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Then, a very small text named "until next time" and then "Merry Christmas!" 2015 * On January 3, the "Offline" image was replaced with a picture of Springtrap's face looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here". When brightened, one can see "3" on the right bottom. Another version on Reddit is "I'll always be here". * On January 14, the deteriorated animatronic image was replaced with a picture of the toy animatronics' empty heads, including the BB paper plate doll, inside a box. A big, red "3" is seen above them. When the image is brightened, one can see Springtrap at the right of the box. * On January 27, after the trailer's release, Scott replaced the image on his website with a black image with very light text that reads "He always does". * On February 3, an image on Scott's website appeared to have a map on it with an icon that reads "YOU" and an arrow across from said icon. * In Steam Greenlight, Scott made a post about him being hacked, and sent a troll game available for download here. * On March 1, the image was changed once more on Scott's website of an image of Phantom BB that reads "Guess Who?" with a faded 10 on the bottom left hand side. * On March 2, Scott released another image of Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy that reads "It's all in your mind". ** On this same day, Scott released a demo to a number of Let's Players on YouTube and Twitch. Hours later, the full game was officially released to the public. ** Minutes before the game's release Scott Cawthon did a countdown on the Steam Greenlight page, claiming "he was trigger happy when it comes to releasing games". * On March 7, an Android version of the game was released. * On March 12, an iOS version of the game was released Category:Five Nights At Freddy's